Japanese non-examined laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-369783 discloses a cleaning tool having a cleaning sheet and a holder for holding the cleaning sheet. The cleaning sheet is formed by bonding a sheet part formed of nonwoven fabric or the like and a fiber assembly formed of filaments at a bonded part.